Mecanismo de vida
by Javichu
Summary: Cada persona, sobre todas las cosas malas y buenas, tenia su propio mecanismo para seguir adelante; Bucky intenta recordar vagando, Wanda sana mientras ama a ese Androide, Natasha espera algún día volver a verlo, Tony sonríe cuando recuerda esa ciudad, gente muere todos los días sin poder cumplir todos sus deseos a veces, pero es lo inevitable, y así es la vida.
1. Frase

_Este fic participa en el_ ** _Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelos_** _del foro_ ** _La Torre Stark._** _Mi cool contrincante es la chica_ ** _Lina, Mente en Blanco._**

* * *

 **[Frase]**

 **No todos los que vagan están perdidos.-El Hobbit de J. R. R. Tolkien.**

Suspiraba cuando veía esas calles; con cierta melancolía, enojo y frustración. Suspiraba porque la gente le decía que había pisado esos lugares antes, suspiraba por que ellos se lo tuvieran que recordar, suspiraba porque no quería tener que ver su vida pasada en ojos de otros.

A veces, en lo profundo de su mente aparecían imágenes borrosas, y aunque si, la mayoría eran malas con muerte de por medio también habían algunas tranquilas, en calles normales, edificios simples, pequeños, sin el mayor detalle; pintados en tonos suaves y oscuros, pero entonces volvía a la realidad y miraba a su alrededor; veía como las construcciones parecían tocar el cielo, mucho más altas que las otras de su memoria, pintados de colores llamativos, con luces, repleto de cosas brillantes —como las que atraerían a un pequeño niño, y las que inconscientemente lo atraían a el—.

Y caminaba sin rumbo mirando todo, como quien conoce por primera vez un lugar, aunque dentro de él todo le era familiar.

Lejano, pero tan familiar...

—Vagas mucho últimamente —comento un día Natasha —, Steve esta alegre por eso, aunque preocupado —agrego.

—¿Preocupado? —dudo.

—Sí, teme que te pierdas... —cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con una leve sonrisa —. O te arranques, es igual.

Bucky torció el gesto.

—De que me arranque si puede dudar, pero no me perderé —aseguro con simpleza levantándose —. Conozco este lugar, aunque sea muy en el fondo, y que camine sin ningún rumbo fijo no significa lo contrario.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja. Esa era la frase más larga que le había escuchado decir sin el Capitán presente.

—Dile a Steve, pero evita lo de que arranques, eso lo hará entrar en depresión.

Le miró con una ceja alzada e hizo ese intento de sonrisa antes de salir como hizo aquella mañana con una simple chaqueta y vaqueros. Camino sin rumbo por horas, en ciertos puntos deteniéndose para poder observar más detalladamente un lugar; a veces sintiendo un dolor de cabeza agudo por el reconocimiento, otras veces sólo pensando si en sus años de James Buchanan habría caminado por ahí o no.

Pero, habían ciertos días donde miraba a su alrededor y algo cambiaba; recordaba, y joder, eso lo hacía sentir tan…Extrañado.

Ese día paso así; cuando se paró frente a un callejón lo miro con curiosidad, pequeños flash llegaron a su mente, y un pequeño rubio, delgado, y con la misma mirada de fuerza que hoy veía en el Capitán América lleno su mente.

Sonrió levemente, extasiado por esos recuerdos.

Y si, vagaba sin un camino real conocido, sin estar realmente perdido, pero cuando llegaba a esos pequeños lugares donde su antigua mente se prendía recordándole que él estuvo ahí, que vivió como una persona normal, y sin que otra persona le tuviera que decir algo que el hizo dejándole con ese mal gusto. Vagaba y veía lugares lejanos, pero que muy en el fondo le recordaban que de ahí provenía. Que ese era su lugar.

* * *

 ** _Palabras: 499._**

 _…Me inspire un poco con este, fue un buen inicio, supongo xS_

 _Tengo mis ciertas dudas de como quedo esto…Pero bueno, espero que les gustara c;_

 _PD: Mi título vale…Un pepino. Mi resumen...Una pulga, pero pensé que era mejor que ponerle 'Drabbles' xS_


	2. Cancion

_Este fic participa en el **Gimnasio de la torre: Área de duelos** del foro **la Torre Stark.** Mi cool contrincante es la chica **Lina, Mente en Blanco.**_

* * *

 **[Canción]**

 **Is This Love.-Bob Marley.**

Dicen que es extraña, que no se controla, que a veces sus pensamientos se nublan y no hace cosas buenas. Que siempre está triste, con odio guardado en su pecho.

Wanda casi podía estar de acuerdo con eso de no ser por eso último; le fastidiaba escucharlo.

La Maximoff no estaba todo el día triste; ella no es una niña que llorona, no es débil. Ama a su hermano y lo hará siempre, lo extraña con todo su ser, pero no va por la vida dando pena, sigue adelante porque así debe ser, porque encontró un alma dulce que le hace sonreír. Porque Wanda encontró a Visión y sintió que con el seguiría adelante, que el sanaría las partes que en su corazón aún estaban rotas.

Y quería amar a ese Androide. Nunca había amado a alguien que no fuese Pietro, y quería hacerlo nuevamente como antes. Quería seguir adelante.

Quería amarlo, estar en el día con él escuchando sus interesantes palabras; apreciando como brillaban esos intensos ojos, y cómo funcionaba esa compleja mente. También quería poder estar en la noche con él, que durmieran en la misma habitación viendo juntos las estrellas desde la ventana que está en su cuarto. Que él la reconfortara cuando tuviera pesadillas que llegaran a ser demasiado pesadas, y que ella fuera su soporte cuando las cosas fueran muy complicadas.

La chica detuvo sus pensamientos frunciendo levemente es ceño, ¿que estaba diciendo?: ¡Ellos harían eso!, estarían juntos bajo el mismo techo, y si, durmiendo en la misma cama, que aun pequeña, les serviría.

Sonrió ahora levemente casi de forma imperceptible mientas miraba desde lejos al Androide.

Eso...¿Era amor, no? ¿Ya lo sentía acaso? No estaba realmente segura, pero quería saberlo, y si no lo era, pues…Lo seria, lo sabía. Wanda quería amar a ese Androide, porque era extraño como ella, tierno, y preocupado. Quería amarle; estaba deseosa y dispuesta a hacerlo. Visión nunca la dañaría, y la castaña podía asegurar que el también deseaba lo mismo que ella.

Dos años conociéndolo y pasando días con él, peleando hombro con hombro se lo demostraban.

—Visión —llamo al androide que se dio la vuelta y le miro.

—¿Si? —pregunto.

—Se mi pareja —la seguridad estaba latente en sus ojos y su voz.

Estaba dicho. Lo iba amar, le trataría bien como hacía con pocos, pasarían el día y la noche juntos, compartiendo, por el momento, su pequeña cama. Era su plan para seguir adelante, y ciertamente; uno muy bueno.

* * *

 ** _Palabras: 413._**

 _Se olvido ponerlo, AD: Pueden contraer una leve diabetes con esto, nada grave :3_

 _Gracias por leer c;_


	3. Titulo

_Este fic participa en el_ ** _Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelos_** _del foro_ ** _La Torre Stark._** _Mi cool contrincante es la chica_ ** _Lina, Mente en Blanco._**

* * *

 **[Titulo]**

 **Puedes volver en primavera.**

Natasha observaba lentamente la hoja en sus manos, la examinaba, la leía lentamente repitiendo ciertos párrafos. Lo examinaba nuevamente, y volvía a leerla.

En esos momentos sentía un poco de melancolía, pero también una sensación cálida que le hacía sonreír por ver la forma en se realizó ese gesto. Es decir, cualquiera le podría enviar un mensaje, un recado con otra persona, pero no. Bruce Banner enviaba una carta, y no una cualquiera; una escrita en una hoja un poco arrugada, con tachones, y letra temblorosa.

La asesina ya lo imaginaba; Bruce escribiendo sentado en el piso, temblando levemente y mordiendo el lápiz nerviosamente. A ratos pasando las manos por su cara con un suspiro, intentando poder explicarse lo mejor posible y dejar en claro cosas que Natasha ya sabía pero que la dejaban ahora con una sensación extraña en el pecho. No una mala exactamente, pero si rara. En un punto exacto entre la tristeza y la emoción.

Y Natasha suspiro de forma débil, porque esa era su forma oculta de expresar la melancolía que le hacía sentir toda esa situación, que en el fondo le resultaba tan...Injusta.

Pero era injusto todo aquello; primero Natasha toma la decisión más pura de su vida, y expone abiertamente su corazón para Banner como nunca había hecho con nadie, momentáneamente siendo correspondida, pero después abandonada. No lo habrá demostrado bien, pero realmente sintió tantas cosas en esos momentos.

Y ahora en cambio bruce enviaba una carta disculpándose, diciendo el porqué de sus razones para escapar, el que la quería, tal vez, amaba, y…Dios, diciendo el lugar donde se encontraba esos momentos.

Y no, eso no era algo bueno, no, porque Natasha quería ir a ese lugar perdido, mirarlo fijamente, besarlo con pasión y darle un buen golpe. Pero eso no era lo correcto porque ella podía ir tras de él; no porque no lo quisiera más, ella aun sentía todo lo que una vez afirmo, pero Bruce Banner se largó porque el sentía que debía hacerlo, y si algún día Bruce Banner volvía a su vida sería porque él lo decidió así. No le obligaría a nada.

Aun así, no responderle le era algo prohibido, con letra fina, y elegante de una forma simple, que no expresaba realmente todo lo que sentía, escribió:

 _Podrías regresar en primavera, dicen que es el mejor momento para llegar con un ramo de flores a la puerta de la chica que abandonaron._

Luego llegaron más carta temblorosas de Bruce que ella respondidas de manera elegante, pero aun así entre todas las charlas nunca se mencionó que él iba volver, y Natasha no lo aceptaba pero le daba cierta incertidumbre.

A veces tenía ganas de ir, verlo cara a cara, no seguir entre cartas y frases incompletas, pero se recordaba que no podía. Natasha debía esperar por el momento; Bruce Banner se fue de su vida hace tiempo, y si volvía, sería nada más porque él lo quiso así.

Y además se acercaba primavera. Algo de esperanza estaba guardada dentro suyo.

* * *

 _ **Palabras: Casi 500.**_


	4. Ciudad

_Este fic participa en el_ ** _Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelos_** _del foro_ ** _La Torre Stark._** _Mi cool contrincante es la chica_ ** _Lina, Mente en Blanco._**

* * *

 **[Ciudad]**

 **Los** **Ángeles**

—Debo ir a los Ángeles, Tony —Pepper le comunico—, y tienes que venir, nada de peros. Sera por la empresa.

—Oh, pero...

—Nada. De. Peros — hablo marcando cada palabra para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Usted no me manda, mujer! —Tony alzo la voz para que le escuchara.

—Oh, querido, los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad —dijo antes de salir.

Tony sonrió…Pues, era verdad. Pepper lo tenía en la palma de su mano, pero realmente no tenía ningún inconveniente con el viaje en cuestión; nada más quería jugar un poco con Pepper, y ver si podía conseguir ofrecimientos por su presencia en esa ciudad, pero...Vamos, ella era Virginia Potts Stark, ni él podía contra esa mujer que no necesitaba de armas para ser más letal Natasha.

Y bueno, lo cierto también era que Stark hasta entusiasmo estaba por ir a Los Ángeles, porque...Oh, los recuerdos, ¡qué recuerdos!

Tony ahora sonrió divertido.

Los Ángeles, era algo así como una puerta al recuerdo. Su forma de rememorar sus días de solteros y Playboy, donde estaba de fiesta todos los días, su única responsabilidad era su empresa, pero ni en eso ponía toda su emoción, y en realidad, a veces ponía más entusiasmo en hablar con Jarvis, o arreglar el motor de sus autos.

Ah, y los años, los cambios, ¡cuántas cosas habían cambiado en esos años! Se podían nombrar tantas, y tantas; todas con superhéroes, y muchas cosas que hacían que el pecho de Tony se encogiera por malos ratos y se agrandara con orgullo dependiendo de cuales momentos eran.

Y si, ahora su vida era mejor, mucho mejor, pero esos recuerdos eran algo de él, algo que lo acompaño por años, y que contra el pensamiento de algunos ni en lo más mínimo lo avergonzaba.

Fiestas, mujeres, diversión. No se arrepentía de nada, al final todas esas cosas lo dejaron donde está ahora; casado con la mejor mujer que podía existir, haciendo algo que, aunque si, a veces traía malos momentos, también le hacía sentir orgulloso. Y lo de mejor de todo; que ahora Pepper llevaba al siguiente Stark dentro de ella.

Los Ángeles le traían recuerdos de sus juventud, de sus grandes momentos, de cuando era Anthony Stark; genio, Playboy, millonario, filántropo. Pero...No eran más que recuerdos que le hacían sonreír, porque él ahora era Tony Stark; Iron Man, genio, esposo, y futuro padre de familia.

Y a decir verdad Tony ni nadie se podía quejaba con el cambio.

* * *

 ** _Palabras: 430._**

 _Recién salido del horno porque antes no me había inspirado con este tópico xD_

 _Espero que les gustara c;_


End file.
